I Only Have Eyes For You
by ChangeMyMind1234
Summary: Their eyes lock across the dance floor. He is singing for her and she knows it. What I think should happen in the Sadie Hawkins episode ** N.B. Song spoilers


I was reading some spoilers for the Sadie Hawkins episode and Ryder apparently sings _I Only Have Eyes For You_ by The Flamingos so this is what I think should happen when he sings the song.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or any of its characters, nor do I own the song. **

* * *

He took a deep breath and walked out onto the small stage as he was introduced as the next performer. As he reached for the microphone with shaking hands, his eyes scanned the room full of dancing couples. His shoulders dropped when he spotted the couple embracing each other in the middle of the dance floor.

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he motioned to the band to start playing the song that he had prepared. A song that he knew she loved. A song that he hoped would make her realise that he was the one she wanted.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but you _

As he sung his eyes wandered over the couples, trying to avoid the one that made his heart sink.

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I only have eyes for you, dear._

At this line, he gathered his courage and looked directly at where they were dancing, her arms were wrapped around the other boy's shoulders. He was shocked to see that her bright blue eyes were peering timidly up at him.

_The moon may be high, but_

_I can't see a thing in the sky_

_Cause I only have eyes for you._

She shifted her position on the other boy's shoulders so that her face was fully visible from where he was standing. A smile was playing on his lips as he sung; she had to know that it was for her. He felt sorry for the boy dancing with her who was clearly oblivious to the silent connection being made between the girl on the floor and the boy on stage.

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_

_Or in a crowded avenue._

He was singing directly to her and she was staring at him affectionately, both lost in the other's eyes across the sea of bodies.

_You are here, so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by,_

_But they all disappear from view._

_And I only have eyes for you._

As he sung the last note he broke eye contact with her, thanked the crowd for their polite applause and walked off stage. He continued to walk until he was out of the gymnasium and in the garden that had been constructed for the dance. Twinkling lights hung above him as he sat down next to the water fountain and balled his fist in frustration. It didn't matter that they had just spent the last three minutes staring into each other's souls because she came with the other boy, she was dancing with the other boy, and she would leave with the other boy. No matter how hard he wished it, she wasn't his. He dropped his head in his hands at this realisation and exhaled deeply, begging the tears that threatened to fall not to escape.

He almost fell off the bench seat in surprise when he heard leaves rustling nearby. He lifted his head warily and his eyes fell on the most exquisite pair of blue eyes in existence. She walked towards him with a broad smile on her face. When she reached him she held out her hand and he took it without a second thought. He pulled her so that she fell down next to him and they both started laughing. They both stopped laughing as quickly as they had started when orbs of blue met with orbs of chocolate brown and it seemed as if the whole world fell away.

When their lips touched he felt fireworks exploding all over his body. His hand caressed her face as she ran hers through his hair. It felt as if they were entwined like that for hours, when in reality only minutes had passed when they surfaced for air. He took both of her hands in his and they sat in silence under the lights just staring at one another. He breathed in her sweet perfume as she leant forward and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His eyes followed her as she stood up and the grip they had on one another loosened. She slowly began walking away from him, back towards the other boy she had left alone on the dance floor. He wanted to call out to her, but couldn't find his voice. He watched her go, filled with both inexplicable joy and sadness.

Just as she was about to disappear from his sight, she turned her head to meet his eyes one last time. He smiled at her and she smiled at him, then with a flick of her hair she was gone. He sat back with the smile still plastered on his face and in that moment he knew that he was undeniably and completely in love. He stood up and started to head towards the gymnasium following the girl who held his heart. She may not be his yet, but maybe, just maybe, one day she would be.


End file.
